fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Gashats
Fantendo Gashat: Gashats based around past Fantendo, Lawls and Youtube Rangers. These involve full body form changes. *Level 1 (Legendary) #Japanese: レッツレジェン! めっちゃレジェン! むっちゃレジェン! ワッチャネーム! アイムアファンヒーローズ! #Romaji: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Fan Heroes! #English: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Fan Heroes! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: Fantendo *Ooguma Unten Gashat (Big Bear Unten Gashat) *Level 2 #Japanese: パイニッシュ! キッキング! 大熊ウン天! #Romaji: Punish! Kicking! Ooguma Unten! #English: Punish! Kicking! Big Bear Unten! *Level 3 #Japanese: 星! 星! 星! 戦士の星! #Romaji: Hoshi! Hoshi! Hoshi! Senshi no Hoshi! #English: Star! Star! Star! Star of the Warrior! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Fantendo it represents. *Honest Indian Mioda Gashat (Honest Indian Mioda Gashat) *Level 2 #Japanese: オネスト〜! オネスト〜! インディアンミオダ! #Romaji: Honest~! Honest~! Indian Mioda! #English: Honest~! Honest~! Indian Mioda! *Level 3 #Japanese: 戦士スタイル! 石弓までに攻撃! #Romaji: Senshi Style! Ishiyumi Made ni Kōgeki! #English: Warrior Style! Attack by Crossbows! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Ju Ju Burger Level 4 and Proto Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Fantendo it represents. *Sabrebot Amy Gashat (Sabrebot Amy Gashat) *Level 2 #Japanese: 切り! 切り! 切り! セイバーボットエイミー! #Romaji: Giri! Giri! Giri! Sabrebot Amy! #English: Slash! Slash! Slash! Sabrebot Amy! *Level 3 #Japanese: 暗い未来からのサイボーグガール! #Romaji: Kurai Mirai karano Cyborg Girl! #English: Cyborg Girl from a Dark Future! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Perfect Puzzle Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Fantendo it represents. *Ambient 3.14 Gashat (Ambient 3.14 Gashat) *King of Knight Pesh Gashat (King of Knight Pesh Gashat) *Pride Rachel Gashat (Gōman Rachel Gashat) *False Medic Leah Gashat (False Medic Leah Gashat) *Cross Origin X-Ray Gashat (Cross Origin X-Ray Gashat) *Meta Land Ella Gashat (Meta Land Ella Gashat) *Dark War Strafe Gashat (Mei Sensō Strafe Gashat) *Pasta Eating Andy Gashat (Pasta Kuu Andy Gashat) *Ninja Inside Purple Gashat (Ninja Inside Purple Gashat *Kiken Ken Tatan Gashat (Danger Fist Tatan Gashat) *Kurayami Mash Gashat (Darkness Mash Gashat) *Yume Kengou Aingeru Gashat (Dream Swordsman Aingeru Gashat) *Witch Water Ainhoa Gashat (Witch Water Ainhoa Gashat) *Gekitotsu Tsuchi Pablo Gashat (Clash Hammer Pablo Gashat) *Slow Time Xavier Gashat (Slow Time Xavier Gashat) *Hana Suimin Elena Gashat (Flower Sleep Elena Gashat) *Night Cat Laura Gashat (Night Cat Laura Gashat) *Ace of the Poker Gashat (Poker no Ace Gashat) *Spring of Blossom Alice Gashat (Spring of Blossom Alice Gashat) *Goodjob McBoo Gashat (Goodjob McBo Gashat) *Nega of NintendoZero Gashat (Nega of NintendoZero Gashat) *Mirai Senshi Light Gashat (Future Warrior Light Gashat) *Ushikai Zario Gashat (Cattleman Zario Gashat) *Tsukiakari Nightwolf Gashat (Moonlight Nightwolf Gashat) *Tsurugi Tanuki Rhode Gashat (Sword Raccoon Rhode Gashat) *Queen of Knight Pashie Gashat (Queen of Knight Pashie Gashat) *Ambient 3.13 Gashat (Ambient 3.13 Gashat) *Afro Guy Padge Gashat (Afro Guy Padge Gashat) *Try Try Vulcan Gashat (Try Try Vulcan Gashat) *Sir Baron Lore Gashat (Sir Baron Lore Gashat) *Future Warrior Eliza Gashat (Future Warrior Eliza Gashat) *Stupid Prince NeoKoopa Gashat (Baka Ōji NeoKoopa Gashat) *Undead Ghouls Danjixrus Gashat (Undead Ghouls Danjixrus Gashat) Lawls Youtube Rangers *Chou Fight Starman3 *Golden Hero MM54321 *Bouken Story Prinplup14 *Survive OnyxKing67 *Pinkolol16 Pink *Let's Drive Fawn *Justice Police FightingMario54321 See also Category:Kamen Rider Mario Category:Transformations Category:Fan Characters Category:Devices